


And Now I've Got You

by meepmorpperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Babies, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago
Summary: Whilst trying to calm their baby down, Jake contemplates on his previous fears of fatherhood





	And Now I've Got You

As is the norm nowadays, as soon as Jake and Amy are settled off to sleep, Livvy begins to wail.  
Jake quietly pads over to his daughter’s cot, his hair at a 360-degree angle, the sound of her cries ringing through the air. She wiggles her tiny fists, her face twisted in fury about something only she’s aware of. For the first time in a long time another very different night, which feels like a lifetime ago, comes to the forefront of Jake’s mind. 

He thinks back to that first anniversary and the fear that had settled like heavy stones, dropped into the pit of his stomach the second he was confronted with the idea of actually being a dad for realz. Honestly, they’re still there a little, worn down by time and experience and love but always present. But as soon as he holds Livvy and starts attempting to calm her down, he doesn’t feel a thing. The rush of love that floods in at the sight of her is no match for any fear still present within him. Jake knows that he could never leave her and that he and Amy will do everything he can to ensure that her life is full of love and light. 

He looks over to his wife and they share a smile. Then he looks down at their tiny, sleeping daughter. In that moment, he knows their little family could conquer the world.


End file.
